Broken Threads
by TASHAx
Summary: Ginny and Draco were young and in Love. Their lives happily entwined, but then there was the War. Both had obligations to the opposite sides. Both knew their alliances lay in the enemy. Now it is over, they are realising some Threads are to remain Broken.
1. Chapter One

'_How do you pick up the threads of an old Life? How do you go on? When in your Heart you begin to understand, there is no going back.'_

_-Lord of the Rings_

-

**How do you pick up the threads of an old Life? **

**The Old Life. **

Ginny Weasley, sixth year Gryffindor Prefect, brushed her silky, auburn, hair and settled it around her shoulders. Clothing her somewhat curvy body, was a T-shirt and a thick, dark green, cashmere jumper - a present from her current boyfriend. Wrapping a maroon belt around her waist, to hold her flared jeans in place, Ginny grabbed her cloak and scarf and bounded from her dormitory, through the Gryffindor common room and down the Entrance Hall.

She stopped, panting slightly from her quick descent of the many staircases and pulled on her, overlarge cloak, which to had once belonged to her boyfriend, and was emblazoned with a small serpent coiling around the letter 'M'. Once her body was snugly swathed in the black material she enveloped her neck in a long maroon and gold scarf.

Feeling that she would be protected from the ice cold air and falling snow, Ginny pushed open the large oak doors and made her way into the grounds. The bright sunlight's reflection blinding her as it bounced up from the snow and shone directly into her chocolaty eyes.

Walking over to the lake she stared into it's blackened depths. Kicking a small pebble into the water, her deep brown eyes observed as the ripples glided across the surface.

Unexpectedly a pair of arms had encircled her waist. She could smell the scent of cinnamon and shampoo around her. His breath tickling her neck.

'Hello, Ms Weasley.'

His voice sent chills down her spine and the way his tongue rolled her name about, as though she was some sacred Goddess, made her tingle with pleasure. She smiled slightly and leant her head into the crook of his neck but would not let her gaze stray from the Lake.

'Oh, but Sir, you should not approach me in daylight…my boyfriend would be most displeased.' replied Ginny, her voice adopting a high, breathy, damsel in distress type of tone.

Draco smirked, 'And your boyfriend? He's scary is he?'

Ginny laughed inwardly, 'Oh, no, not at all scary…quite the pansy actually. Do you know him…he's called Draco Malfoy.'

Draco span her round, so his hands very perched tightly on her hips and his blues eyes staring intensely at her. 'Who you calling a pansy?'

Ginny feigned surprise, 'Oh, Draco, darling, I didn't know it was you…'

Growling Draco lunged at his girlfriend and sent her tumbling into the snow bank, however the redhead was not so docile as he thought and soon found a hand gripping on tightly to his black cloak and pulling him down on top of her. Crushing her lithe frame with his slightly larger one.

'Why, Mister Malfoy, if my brother were to come out now I do believe he would have a…er what's the word?'

'Freak out?' suggested Draco, placing his elbows either side of her shoulders so he could prop himself up, taking some of his weight off of Ginny.

The small redhead frowned but then giggled, 'Well, that wasn't quite the word I was thinking of but, y'know, whatever levitates your broom.'

Draco grinned, 'Want to know what levitates my _broom_, Ginevra?' his eyebrows raised suggestively. Ginny's cheek took on a slight blush, nothing too noticeable but a definite red hue could be seen across her slightly freckled cheeks.

Raising her finger she poked Draco lightly in the stomach, from her position beneath the blonde she felt his abdominal muscles quiver with laughter, he was incredibly ticklish, 'Can I not make a simple remark without you hinting at all sorts of innuendo?'

Draco laughed slightly, 'Oh, come on, Gin; you walked into that one.'

'Fine, _fine_, you great, randy, Slytherin brute.'

He smirked and Ginny poked out her small pink tongue delicately. However before she could retract her tongue into her mouth, Draco had licked it with his. Ginny giggled at the odd gesture but lifted her head and kissed him on the nose sweetly all the same.

'Draco, _darling_, my leg hurts.' complained Ginny, as her legs were beginning to realise that Draco Malfoy had been lounging on them for quite a long time.

'Oh, sorry, Gin.' slithering his hands underneath her back he rolled over so that the redhead was now sprawled across his body, while he lay, his back in the cold snow. Ginny gave a shriek of surprise at their sudden role reversal.

'Ugh, Draco, this doesn't help my poor, dead-leg. I need to str-'

Before she could finish her sentence Draco had is very cold fingers underneath her sweater and was tickling her shamelessly.

'Ah, Malfoy you git!'

Draco laughed out loud at the sight of his girlfriend attempting to be mad with him while suppressing the giggles he was causing because of his incessant tickling.

Rolling herself off of Draco's torso Ginny grabbed a handful of the powdery white snow and thrust it into the blonde's face. Draco spluttered as he fought to keep the cold substance out of his mouth and eyes. 'Right, you little minx!' he growled but as soon as he stood, Ginny had already thrown another, well packed and well aimed, snowball which hit him in his groin area. She doubled over with laughter while hearing her boyfriend yelling the words, 'I hope you'll be kissing this better later.'

Ginny's face turned bright scarlet but turned and ran in order to hide her flaming cheeks. Soon however she heard Draco's longer legs catching up to her. In his hands Draco held a large pile of snow, when he caught up to Ginny, something he found was fairly easy as she was only five feet tall and had very short legs compared to those on Draco's six foot frame.

She squealed as the cold ice hit her flesh. It melted almost instantly and began to drip down her back and soak into her T-shirt, through her T-shirt and into her jumper and from her jumper into her robes. She shivered very visibly and Draco, feeling sorry for his freezing girlfriend, placed his arm around her shoulders, kissed the top of her head and led her towards Hogwarts.

They were almost approaching the stone slope which led to the large oak doors of the entrance hall when Ginny spotted it; a large snow bank. A huge pile of snow, untouched by snowballers or footprint, it was glistening in the wintry sunlight. A smirk, most reminiscent of her boyfriend's, adorned her features. And suddenly Draco Malfoy found himself being catapulted into the large snow pile by Ginny who, was now, laughing manically and pelting it towards the entrance hall.

Only when she was inside did she feel safe that Draco would not attack her with any more snow as a retaliation. And sure enough, five minutes later, Draco entered the entrance hall, his usually tidy hair messy and falling into his eyes, his clothing soaking wet and sticking to him, defining his shape.

He growled throatily when he saw the redhead but smiled all the same, 'You evil, conniving-' Ginny smiled up at him and tenderly kissed him on the lips, sucking on his bottom lip making him moan slightly and increase his breathing, she pulled away and Draco finished his sentence '-beautiful, sexy little Gryffindor.'

She tittered slightly then looped her arm in his.

'Want to go to the Room of Requirement?' asked Draco, looking down at Ginny fondly.

'Yeah, sure.'

Opening the door Ginny and Draco entered the Room of Requirement, inside they found it was decorated a rich maroon colour. Draco scowled slightly at this but let it pass - after all Ginny was a Gryffindor so they couldn't all be that bad. - there was a roaring fire, a large squashy sofa and what appeared to be a silver tray covered in all the ingredients to make Hot Chocolate, including a box of chocolates for the pair to

eat.

_We need bath robes _thought Ginny, and no sooner had this thought flitted through her mind two dressing gowns appeared on the arm of the couch. Smiling at Draco she advanced on them and picked up the emeralds green one for him and the slightly smaller, deep crimson one for herself.

Blushing slightly Ginny made her way towards the fire and turned her back on Draco. He smiled gently and stood directly behind her; Ginny shuddered when she felt Draco's hands on her shoulders, helping her pull off the robes.

She turned around and saw him gazing at the black snow soaked robe in his hand, 'Hey, this is _my_ Robe, Weasley.'

Ginny grinned, 'Yeah and _I_ nicked it!'

Instead of saying anything further Draco lifted her sweatshirt off of her torso then proceed to take off her T-shirt. She gasped slightly at the heated touch of his fingers brushing over her breasts as he unclothed her.

'Is your bra wet, Gin?' he asked, smiling kindly at his precious girlfriend. She nodded her head and Draco wrapped his arms around her while his nimble fingers set to work at unclasping her brassiere. He felt her rounded bosoms fall against his clothed chest. He felt himself become instantly aroused. Ginny smiled at Draco's sudden shallow breathing.

However the blonde did not stop what he had started. His fingers brushed down her flat, Quidditch toned, stomach and unbuckled her belt.

'Red. So Gryffindor of you, Gin-a-ling.' she smirked at him.

'Now, now, Sweetie, I don't make fun of your Slytherin-ness and besides, did you not notice I was wearing a green sweater and a robe with _your_ initial on it.'

'True, Gin-a-ling, true.'

Ginny shook her head at her boyfriend, but found herself letting out a gasp as her jeans fell, revealing her curvaceous legs.

'I always did love your legs you know.'

'Thanks, you didn't seem to when they were in pain earlier.' replied the redhead, feeling slightly embarrassed at the compliment all the same.

'Now for those irksome panties.' smirked Draco.

'You're such a _boy_ sometimes Draco Malfoy!' But far from being offended the eighteen year old Slytherin merely winked and licked his lips. He made to remove her underwear but her small hand stopped him.

'They're not wet, Draco.' she looked up at him and saw the glint in his eyes, 'and leave the freakin' innuendo in that sentence alone.'

Picking up her robe Ginny placed it over herself, covering all her flesh and sat herself besides the fire.

'Excuse me, Miss Weasley.' drawled Draco, 'But I think you should pay someone back after they so lovingly removed _you_ from your wet clothes.

Sighing, Ginny found herself on her feet again an placing herself in front of a rather smouldering looking Draco Malfoy. Lifting his black robe of his shoulders she let it fall to the floor. Next her small hand weaved themselves underneath his top and she unstuck it from his firm chest, tickling him slightly as she did so.

'My underwear is rather wet, Miss Weasley.'

The last thread of clothing to leave Draco was his pair of dark green boxers, which blushing madly, Ginny slid off and set about laying all their clothes in front of the flames so that they could dry off.

Hiding her face, while Draco slowly and leisurely pulled on his robe, Ginny preyed her skin was returning to its natural colour. It wasn't that they hadn't seen each other naked before, as Ginny had given her virginity to Draco, but the young redhead still felt slightly squeamish about other people seeing her naked body.

Ginny lay between Draco's outstretched legs, her head lolling onto his slightly muscled upper body. Smiling happily she traced little circles on his leg while he watched her with his pale blue eyes. His silvery blonde hair was mussed up and hanging in his eyes but not enough to obstruct his vision.

'Mmm, I want some hot chocolate.' smiled Ginny, eyeing the tray of victuals. Standing up she carefully stepped over Draco's leg and approached the silver tray.

'Ooh, go on then, Gin, if you insist I'll have one.' smirked Draco. Ginny turned around and gave him a withering look but upturned two cups and filled them with the hot milk all the same. After dropping three heaped spoonfuls of cocoa powder and stirring well, Ginny made her way back towards her boyfriend, travelling to him on her knees.

'Here you go, Master Malfoy.' stated Ginny sarcastically, throwing a little bow in for good measure.

'That's more like it. I should be treated like a King…' sighed Draco taking a large sniff of his hot chocolate. After a gulp of her drink Ginny threw herself upon Draco's legs and grinned.

'Shush, dear, wouldn't want you getting a big head, now would we?' mollycoddled Ginny, reaching her long arm up and patting the side of the blonde's head lovingly albeit slightly patronisingly.

Draco growled and grabbed her hand, Ginny yelped with delight as she felt him nibbling her hand but her jump of surprise had sent her drink flying all over the rug.

'Crap.' muttered the redhead, pulling her hand away from Draco's mouth she stood to go clear up the stain however she didn't get very far as her boyfriend had grabbed hold of her legs.

'You're not going anywhere, Missy!'

**Author's Note: **I made a few corrections in spelling and whatnot so hopefully this is of better standard than when i first posted it.

Review, dahlings.

Tasha x


	2. Chapter Two

'_How do you pick up the threads of an old Life? How do you go on? When in your Heart you begin to understand, there is no going back.'_

_-Lord of the Rings_

0x-

**How do you go on? **

**Trying to Go On**

0x-

Draco lifted his pale, slender finger and ran it down the length of his silvery scar, which resided down the left side of his face. It had been a clean curse, making the slit in his face a thin, sharp one, however, the cut had been rather deep and left a lasting memory. It was a constant reminder for Draco he had picked the wrong side as it had been her that gave it to him.

Of course Ginny hadn't known it was Draco she was cursing - Merlin, if she had have known he would probably have been dead by now, either that or minus his manhood. That was a lesson Draco had well learnt - don't scorn a woman. Even now, when he had been pardoned by the Minister - her own Father - Ginny still refused to even look at him; her loathing of him was the only thing that kept him going.

Knowing she still thought about him sometimes - even if with hate, made him feel his existence had some sort of meaning. Draco didn't know what he'd do when she became indifferent towards him, didn't know how it would affect him when she _could_ look him in the eyes again and all he'd see was a reaction as if she was meeting a stranger.

It would, of course, probably kill him just a little more and maybe finish him off completely. He would just become an empty vessel, his money would mean nothing and for all his fine clothes and lush surroundings he might as well dress in rags and lie in the road, hoping a Muggle in a car would stop too late.

The young Slytherin Prince had of course chosen the side of Voldemort in the second war - no, he was not forced and not blackmailed into killing the many Mudbloods; he did it because he believed in the cause. He believed that the world should be pure and rid of fools like Granger and Potter, but Ginny had been on the other side - the side of acceptance.

Draco had respected her choice and loved her so much he did not have the heart to hurt her or force her to join the same side as he, so he had, had to let her go. But how she loathed him for it, he felt this a little unfair, after all he did not condone her for joining forces with Harry Potter. It had been a split choice and yes Draco had been a horrid murdering monster and yet so had she - he had seen her kill Death Eaters - many his friends - and not thinking a second thought about it, when really they were just witches and wizards fighting for a cause like she was.

They had families and friends who would miss them and mourn over their grave but because they believed the opposite to the fool Dumbledore it was seen as okay to kill them. Sure, Draco did not condone the killing of Muggles, it was not their fault they weren't born with power, but Mudbloods - Pure Wizards and Witches who physically chose to marry a Muggle - it was sickening. Why could they just not preserve the sanctity of the Magical nation. Would you breed a Hippogriff with a Flobber worm? Certainly not, and it's the same with Wizards and Muggles - they were not made to mix races.

But she, she had been perfect. In every single way - in every freckle held a thousand attributes. She had shown him compassion and honour, showing him that although he may curse him enemy down he should bury the dead - because if they are friend or foe they are fighting for the same battle, and Ginny did this…she thought nothing of killing someone who was just as willing to kill her but she closed their eyelids and spoke a silent word of comfort to their dying soul.

Draco could not help but think that, that had just been Ginny's outlook upon war rather than the entirety of The Order of the Phoenix and because he had been respectful to the dead and not simply plundered for blood lusting he, Draco, had been pardoned and was due to start off his new life in Australia. He had tried to live and settle into his old community but never really could shake off the feeling that he was under constant surveillance. He was sick of having to wear long T-shirts in the baking sun because he couldn't show his arm.

Wanted to escape to wear the Malfoy reputation hadn't spread, to where they were almost ignorant to the fact he was a Death Eater - at least he would be able to lie, to say he had been forced into becoming a Death Eater, rather than seeing the fearful flash in people's eyes when he told them of which part he had played in the war.

As far as Draco was concerned it was over now - and one piece of etiquette the Malfoy family had taught him well was to both Win and Loose with dignity, he would not become bitter because Voldemort had not succeed; it wasn't his style. However he knew in his heart he would become bitter and full of regret if he stayed around here. Seeing Ginny move on with her life without even glancing in his direction. Not even allowing her smile to reflect a glimmer of hope upon his shadowed life, where he had few friends and even less respect.

Sighing deeply Draco stood from his chair in the conservatory and began to walk fluidly up the stairs and to his modestly sized bedroom. His eyes swept over the bed covers which were white linen to counter the heat they had been having recently. If someone had entered his room you would not have believed it belonged to a Slytherin - the walls were a deep burgundy and all furniture a dark mahogany and on his dresser lay a picture of a seventeen year old girl, with dark red locks and a crimson and gold scarf wrapped around her neck.

The picture had been taken only four days before they broke up, and it was the only thing she had not torn up in anger with him…it had still been in his camera - he had not had a chance to develop the pictures and when he had done - oh how he cried. Draco Malfoy had sat on his bed, cross legged and sobbed his heart out. A moment in his life that he was not proud of yet would never leave his memory.

Wistfully the blonde haired man, pulled open his wardrobe and took out a set of long black silk dress robes, with a burgundy sash; after all he had to look good for the love of his life's wedding...

0x-

**Author's Note: **Part two. FINALLY.

Hehe. No, my friends through fanfiction, Tasha has not died! I am back and posting.

My Muse went ill for a while...but hopefully is back to stay now!

. . .anyone want to beta Artificial for me? - it's Ginny/Draco. And I'd love a Beta for my random One-Shots too.

Tasha xx


	3. Chapter Three

'_How do you pick up the threads of an old Life? How do you go on? When in your Heart you begin to understand, there is no going back.'_

_-Lord of the Rings_

0x-

**When in your Heart you begin to understand.**

**Your Heart Understands.**

0x-

Ginevra Weasley sat facing her large, pine makeup table, the once honey coloured wood painted a wishy washy white, reminiscent of the foam upon the waves of the sea. She was humming slightly under her breath and brushing her hair softy, each stroke of the brush going from the root of the hair to the tip of the strand; she was to look perfect today. For Harry. For her parents. For _him_. She knew he was coming. Who wouldn't be arriving today, was more the question, than who would.

However she wished he wasn't going to swish into the church. Preyed - and yet hoped at the same time - her eyes wouldn't slip her eyes over his long, black silk, robes, and that her mind wouldn't wonder to what it would be like to unclasp those robes with her nimble fingers. It had been too long. So much had happened, she had grown and matured and was unable to think of Draco Malfoy in the way she used. How could she? He had been a Death Eater - a now pardoned one, yes, but he had served Voldemort none the less.

Standing up Ginny padded across the soft carpet, and picked up her long white dress - she had wanted emerald but, no, Harry would not allow it. He said it reminded too many of Voldemort and the values of Slytherin and that was not a good thing. Apparently white would symbolize new beginnings and new life - a fresh start for all, not just them. Though Ginny knew, that Harry knew, that her feelings towards Slytherin were not all that hostile. In fact at one time she had been willing to severe ties with all of her family for a certain Slytherin.

She pulled off her dressing gown and rolled her porcelain white tights up her shapely legs - she had never been stick thin but an hourglass figure that she was proud of and took her time over - undoing the lace up the front her wedding dress the redhead stepped into it. She was dressing and getting ready alone today. It was her wedding. Her time to reflect, to mourn and to prepare. Sighing as her white dress moulded firmly about her body she made her way back to the dresser to add makeup to her face.

Picking up the foundation she squirted a small, ten pence piece, sized blob in the middle of her hand, rubbed it between her palms and spread it evenly about her face. Maybe it would dull the presence of her freckles _he_ used to love so much. Like a peppering of cinnamon across your cheeks, he used to tell her, when she would complain about her face being marked by so many of them. She felt her eyes begin to prickle but ignored it and harshly wiped them. Underlining her eyes in elaborate browns and bronzes Ginny fought back so many tears that wanted to seep from her orbs.

Slicking on a light layer of lip-gloss Ginny stared straight into her own eyes, searching her own soul. How could no one have told her just how blank her stare had become ? Did they not see it? Or did they think it was just a reminder of the War? Yes, Harry made her smile, he was lovely but making love to him felt strained and she felt he need for excitement. He was normal and dull, now. But her and him would be the perfect match, as many random people who'd read about their life in The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly informed them, not to mention her Mother had swelled with happiness the day she had told her that she would become Mrs Potter.

Mrs Potter. _Mrs Ginevra Potter. _Suddenly her tears would not stop the flowed freely from her eyes and she found herself ripping her box of tissues from the wooden dressing table and throwing them hard at the door opposite her. Perfume bottles, makeup and jewellery went flying about the room. Bottles smashing and material tearing. She threw herself bodily onto the deep maroon bed and cried. She wailed and sniffed and felt her heart shattering.

Her bedroom door swung open and in ran Hermione Granger - her hair, tamed for the wedding and clothed in a dress of blood red and little gold trimmings - joined seconds later by Molly Weasley who was wearing a violet dress robe with her greying ginger hair in little curls about her face. Both women's eyes took in the mess of the room then to the lump of White material that was Ginny, that was shuddering, gasping and weeping desperately.

'Ginny, darling, what's wrong?' said her Mother kindly, cooing softly in her ear. Hermione rubbed small circles on her friends back. Ginny didn't answer.

'If it's the stress of the wedding; don't worry.' smiled Hermione softly, 'everything is on schedule and going fine.'

Ginny screamed louder, but it was muffled by the fact her head was buried deeply in her bedclothes. The bedclothes of the bed she would soon be sharing with her _husband_ Harry potter. Her fingers clenched the sheets. Hermione shared a worried look with Molly. Had something happened? Had Harry or someone hurt her? Turing Ginny onto her back they saw her freshly applied makeup was smeared about her face and that her hair was frizzing about her cheeks. Tears smattered all over her face and still falling down in torrents of age-old frustration and longing.

'Has someone hurt you, Gin?' asked Hermione attentively. Finally the young redhead made some response to show she'd understood what her friend had said. She turned her deep brown gaze upon her and shook her head.

'Then what's wrong, Ginny?' pushed Molly, slightly forcefully, she couldn't stand to see one of her own so upset and she didn't like to not know the cause of their ailment.

Ginny sobbed herself into silence, until the only sound in the room was her heavy, disjointed breathing 'Mum, it's - just - well...I thought that…' she trailed off.

'What? You thought what?' Molly urged her daughter.

'I always thought I'd be Mrs Malfoy. . .not Potter.' One tear fell from her left eye and rolled its solitary way down her cheek before slipping off the edge of her jaw and thudding against her hand. Hermione and her mother in a shocked, stunned silence; they had, had no idea. Of course they knew her love for Draco had been a strong connection but they assumed after he joined the opposite side in the war she would have lost all feelings for him.

Mrs Weasley hugged Ginny tightly but did not speak, however Hermione found her voice and stood, her hands on hips her eyes flashing with anger.

'Ginny Weasley! Harry Potter is in love with you and you love him. You cannot break his heart. If you abandon that boy on his wedding day you will be painted as evil by everyone. You have to stop thinking about Draco Malfoy. He lied to you.'

'No he didn't Hermione…he told me from the start he would stay true to his beliefs.'

'I don't care, Ginny.' spoke Hermione, steadily, 'he will not look after you like Harry will.'

And with that both women left the room and although it hurt like it did when first they had separated Ginny's heart began to understand that she could never return to how things used to be. It wasn't possible. It would never happen.

0x-


	4. Chapter Four

'_How do you pick up the threads of an old Life? How do you go on? When in your Heart you begin to understand, there is no going back.'_

_-Lord of the Rings_

0x-

**There is no going back**

**No Going Back**

0x-

Burgundy sash in place about his torso and hair hanging ruggedly in front of his eyes, Draco Malfoy approached the church. Rather feeling he'd like to see her before she'd became…Mrs Potter, he went around to the back of the building, where, he hoped, he'd find a small room where the bride was able to primp herself ready for her big day. After ten minutes he was willing to give up and walk back around to the front and enter the church, merely to watch her walk up the aisle and savour the moment. But a silhouette caught his eye, it was wearing a veil and through the semi-translucent glass he could see she had rather dark red hair and was wearing a large gown. His knuckles rapped the small door and her heard the two occupants inside scuffle about.

"Is it time, so soon?" called Ginny's voice. Her nervousness portrayed through her quivering voice made Draco smile.

"No, it's just…an old friend."

Ginny shivered. She knew that deep, velvety voice - _him. _"Come…come in."

The door pushed open easily and his eyes were met with a beautiful sight; Ginny was, for the first time - in what felt like forever - looking him directly in the eyes. Her dark burnt ember orbs searching his pale blue ones. The dress she was wearing had not been picked by her, he decided. It was beautiful, yes, but Ginny had sketched Draco a picture of her dream wedding dress and it wasn't even reminiscent to this that she had on.

Her breath caught in her throat. How could she have so long deprived herself from really looking at this man? He was beautiful, just as he had always been. His hair silky and his skin pale, a lean and slender physique.

"Draco…" she murmured.

He smiled. The other person that had resided in the room with the young redhead looked livid, her eyes were sparkling with anger. Hermione Granger. She'd tried so hard. Keep her away from him, Harry had told her…don't let her fall in love again. Harry didn't think he'd cope without Ginny, and Hermione was inclined to agree, Harry needed someone to fight away the nightmares and kiss away his tears in the night. And that someone had to be Ginny. It had to be.

"Please, get out, Malfoy." spat out the brunette. Ginny looked shocked at Hermione.

"I believe," replied Draco, shooting daggers at Granger, "It is up to, Ginevra if I leave or not."

"Well I'm speaking on behalf of _Ginny_" She pointed a slim, tanned finger to the door.

"Go." whispered Ginny, her large chocolate coloured eyes, not upon her once upon a time lover but staring directly at her friend.

"What?" hissed Hermione.

"Leave please, Hermione…I want some time alone with…Draco."

"I'm sorry Ginny. But I'm not about to walk out so you can be convinced that you love him again! I won't allow you to break Harry's heart!"

"I won't break anyone's heart, _now just leave_!"

Nose firmly in the air Hermione stalked towards the door, shooting the pair of the a very nasty look then opened the door and slammed it behind her. They heard the brunette scream frustratedly and stamp herself a little away from the room.

Silence enveloped them and they both become nervous, shy and edgy, daring each other to catch the other one looking at them. Finally Draco spoke and simply said the word "mine."

Ginny dismissed the muttering under his breath and walked slowly towards him. Once they were inches apart she raised her dainty hand and stroked the side of his face, he leaned into her touch and sniffed deeply, remembering and preserving her scent he felt like crying, it had been so long since he'd been this close to her. His hand swathed hers and he brought it to his chest.

"Merlin, I've missed you Gin…" he breathed.

She recoiled her hand as though burnt and hid her face behind a curtain of ruby hair, "Don't, Draco, please don't."

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't what Ginny?"

Tears leaked from her eyes for the second time that day though this time there were no hysterics, merely her shedding her sorrow again. "I can't bare to see you, Draco…you make me want to leave Harry and, and just be…with you."

Draco grabbed both her shoulder and pulled her forcefully towards him. Crushing her ting figure against himself. Lips collided and for a minute Ginny made no attempt to respond, but then something inside her awoke and rose up, a passion she had not felt in so long and a sensation that had been begging to emerge once more. Her tongue slid along his lips and eagerly he responded by allowing her access to his mouth. Nipping at one another. Familiarising themselves with each other and touching skin and flesh that they knew so well but felt so alien to.

The door crashed open and in stormed Hermione. She shrieked "Stop it! Right now. Stop it, this instant!" the couple broke apart quicker than the time they had been caught by Madame Pince in the library. "How could you, Ginny?"

Ginny looked guiltily up at Hermione and shot her a weak smile like toddler who had been caught snaffling cookies from the kitchen. "I'm…we…"

"It was a goodbye." finished Draco, sorrow dowsing his words and oozing from his expression, it was clear to anyone with a morsel of compassion he had not wanted to say goodbye to Ginny at all. He wanted her. All of her; her mind, body, spirit and soul.

"No, Draco…" trailed off the redhead, her voice meek and soft, coming from her swollen lips.

"I'll always love you Ginny. I promise." he said, then looked at Hermione, contempt in his eyes "Oh, and Granger, she will be breaking _someone's_ heart..." and with that he turned on his heel and left where he would be about to witness his soul mate walk down the aisle to another man.

When it was only the two women left alone Hermione opened her mouth to speak, "Don't, Hermione, okay, just don't." Ginny hissed, wiping her eyes and repairing her makeup with a little spell.

**0x-**

_Dum dum dee dum._

The organ was ringing out into the church, it was her cue to walk through the doors, her father attached to her arm and Hermione holding up her trail behind her. And she did it, her head held high and a false smile upon her face. As she passed the back row of guests she felt urged to turn to her right and as she did, she wished she hadn't…her large brown eyes caught on Draco's stare and her stomach flipped. Her heart beat quicker and blood pulsed through her veins at a speed she wasn't sure was possible.

But Ginny Weasley carried on walking. Towards Harry…Towards her future and towards a life she didn't want. Breath caught in her throat made it hard for her to breathe but as she reached the alter she allowed Harry to take her hand in his and squeeze it reassuringly though it did nothing in her eyes to comfort her. But it appeared to ease him into surety.

Draco felt his eyes begin to prickle. Why wasn't she his? Because Potter had been through so much and no one dare hurt him some more? Because no on would just tell The Boy Who Lived that although he did the world a service not every member on this forsaken planet owed him a favour. Saving the world didn't work like that. But here she was, a beautiful, vibrant women sacrificing her happiness to please him.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the minister spoke the words clearly ad they reverberated around Draco's head. To object? To raise his hand and scream that she was his? But no…Hermione shot him a warning look and he said nothing; he'd forever hold his peace.

**0x-**

"Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take, Harry James Potter, to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Her lips seemed to stick together, not knowing whether or not to accept. She wanted Draco…she needed him but, how could she go back? There stood all the wizarding world, baited breath waiting and watching their wedding and their saviour become united with his bride.

Sighing internally and wanting to cry so badly it ached she looked straight into Harry's eyes and said the words…

"I do."

She knew. She understood. Draco belonged in the past - there really was no going back.

'_How do you pick up the threads of an old Life? How do you go on? When in your Heart you begin to understand, there is no going back.'_

_-Lord of the Rings_

**End**

**Author's Note: **Aw, so sad. Weep.

Heh, well this is the end of this little fic.

Hope you enjoyed the ride. Trust me, it killed me to make her leave Draco but...FSOFJNFOHBOUbn. I like tragedy.

Hehe.

Review. . .go on, I know you want to . . .

Tasha x


End file.
